


see you in my nightmares

by hydrolics (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, incubus!nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hydrolics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's been having weird dreams for the past couple of months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	see you in my nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moeblobmegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/gifts).



> Happy Halloween y'all!

Hot. There was something wet and burning hot surrounding him, Rin has become familiar with the feeling, he both loathes and loves it just like the young man who brings it to him. He reaches down and tangles his fingers in the soft, curly head of hair between his legs, eyes still closed he drags his fingers down to trace them against the outline of his cockhead pressed against a cheek. He finally opens his eyes and heaves himself up onto his elbows and stares down at the blond nuzzling into his pelvis, desperately swallowing down his cock like he needs it to live. Rin tightens his grip and slowly pulls the blond up and he comes away with a sloppily wet 'pop' and moves to straddle Rin's hips. The blond pins Rin down with a toxic pink gaze from where he's perched and Rin jolts when he feels sharp nails rake across his chest, leaving behind thin lines of red and the blond gives him a sugary sweet smile, baring the whites of his teeth and the knife sharp points of his canines. He leans down and Rin tenses up as the tip of his tongue pries his lips open, his lips and tongue touched every part of his body except for his mouth, he was always careful to have their mouths not have any kind of contact whether deliberately or by accident.

Rin parts his lips and let's the blond slip his tongue between his teeth to twine with his own, his jaws begin to ache from how they're stretched open and he grabs onto the blond's hips as he continues to suck the air out of his aching lungs. The blond's tongue slides deep into his throat until Rin swears he feels the tip twitch at the back and just as quick the blond moves away from Rin, a thin line of drool bridging the gap between their lips. The blond drags the back of his hand across his mouth and he smiles down Rin but this one is different from before, it's sharper and muscles are stretch and pull unnaturally at certain places like taffy. Rin blinks and it's gone, the blond still giving him a mischievous smile, he shakes his head to clear it and realizes he's still holding onto the blond’s hips. He attempts to remove his hands but when his eyes meet the blond's hypnotizing pink ones he immediately puts them back and the blond smiles down at him again. Rin wonders if a smile is the only expression he can pull. The blond grabs his cock and shifts back until Rin can feel his head press against his hole, his breathing gets heavier the blond pushes down until half of Rin's cock is in him. Rin can see how the blond's asshole stretches around him and how the rim was a deep red he could see even in the dark of the bedroom. When he looks up the blond is smiling and Rin turns his head to the side but he feels a pair of small hands thread through his hair and pulls his head forward and the blond is roughly kissing him as he finally slides all the way down onto his cock and Rin gasps, digging his nails into the blond's hips at how sudden his cock is taken in, he swears he hears giggling but they're all alone and the blond was still kissing him when he hears it.

The blond leans back and uses Rin's thighs to support himself as he begins riding him. His cock bobs along with him as he slides and grinds down onto Rin's cock and he smiles down at Rin and he wants to flip them over and be on top of him see if he can do anything but smile but he's too limp and lightheaded from the heat and kisses so he's stuck, sweaty back glued to the sheets as the blond continues to ride him. He has hard time breathing and his sight goes in and out of focus as he thighs tremble beneath the blond's palms, he knows he's going to cum but he wants to see the blond go first. It's difficult but he pulls one of his hands from the blond's bucking hips and wraps it around his cock, the blond groans out his name and through the fog in his mind Rin realizes he doesn't know his. The blond keeps moving but the smile on his face is slowly sliding off and Rin feels triumph warm his chest, this is the first time he's seen the blond not smiling. The blond's hips start to go out of the fast but steady rhythm and he's just wildly bucking and grinding down on Rin's cock and runs his tongue over his lips and tips his head back and groans as he finally, finally, cums and his jism lands on Rin's stomach. Rin barely has time to put his hand back the the blond's hips when the blond suddenly leans up and pins his shoulders to the bed, desperately grinding down onto Rin. Rin chokes on his breath and bucks up as he cums, back arching, thighs trembling, and tears clouding his vision, he sees the blond smirk down at him through the tears in his eyes and his mouth moves as if he's trying to say something but blood is roaring through Rin's ears and he blacks out.

It's morning when he wakes up and Rin groans in pain instead of pleasure when he sits up. He cups the front of his boxers and curses as feels how damp they are with his jism, he's never cum that much just from a wet dream. He gets up out of bed and stretches his back, groaning some more when his joints crack loudly. He had told Sousuke that he would come down to his office at the university to meet his new assistant since he was out of town. He really wanted to just take a shower and go back to sleep but he promised to keep an eye on the newbie just to make sure none of Sousuke's books were stolen, life has perks when your best friend is a historian. He groaned one more time before stumbling into the bathroom, turning on the shower to let it warm while he started to get ready for the day, the night had exhausted him but he would try to make it through. 

* * *

 

He had been reading a book about the important battles of the Sengoku era when he heard knocking at the door, the assistant had arrived. He put down the book and walked to the door and opened it but saw no one was there. He looked up and down the hallway and closed the door, as soon as he did he felt a prickling sensation on the nape of his neck as if someone was staring at him. Sweat beads on his forehead and he immediately knows who it is but still turns around and wishes for once that he was wrong. Sitting on the desk, flipping through the book he was just reading was the blond. He was always naked in his dreams but here in Sousuke's office he's dressed like a normal college student; his shirt, pants, and shoes all in bright colors that clash against Sousuke's somber office. Rin swallows the spit that collected in his mouth but before he can open it the blond speaks.

"Y'know I've never met the people I've visited outside of their dreams before."

He looks over his shoulder at Rin and his eyes are the same dark pink that have been haunting him both in and out of his dreams. He jumps off of the desk and skips over to Rin and crowds him into a corner and despite Rin being a good head taller than him he still feels small and trapped in that dark corner with him. The blond peeks up at through his eyelashes and tilts his head to the side to smile at him, his canines are sharpened into points and glint in the sunlight. “By the way, I tried to tell you my name last night but I didn’t think you heard so I’ll say it again.” He runs a hand up Rin’s chest before grabbing his tie before pulling him down to whisper in his ear.

“It’s Nagisa.”


End file.
